uoniafandomcom-20200213-history
Kingdom of Strife
The Kingdom of Strife is a German-speaking nation on the west coast of Strife. It is home to some of the oldest known castles and cultures in Uonia and is also considered as the main successor of the Imperial-era kingdom. Government The government of Strife is a constitutional parliamentary monarchy. WIP History Formation The Kingdom of Strife was formed along with many other kingdoms from microstates after the overthrowal of the Kalin Empire. It was modest in size and did not contend with neighbors, instead choosing to progress in technological sciences and industry. With many neighbors with varying languages and cultures, many Strife citizens called the continent a cultural melting pot. Imperial Era (Strife Empire) The Lacilian Empire, Strife's largest neighbor, had been noticing the growing of influence Strife had on its neighbors. As Strife quickly proclaimed itself as a rapidly industrializing empire that seeks to assert dominance, along with the rise of Anti-Lacilian sentiment, Lacilia was strongly opposed to any form of Strife regional dominance and proclaimed Strife a threat. Layton III, ruler of Lacilia, met with Charles I to strike a deal that Strife would halt its plans for a regional empire in exchange for large portions of Agarthian understeel. The deal was made and Strife quickly developed new armored plates for its vehicles, infantry, and special weaponry. That very understeel would later go on to create the highly feared B-55 Battle Tank. Lacilia, seeing the production of weapons from its understeel it had traded, along with the fact that Strife was increasingly provoking its neighbors, could no longer tolerate Strife's actions. The Lacilian government demanded that Strife halted all vehicles and equipment being made with the understeel it recently traded, but the Strife ambassador returned a message proclaiming that Charles I refused. The Lacilian Kingdom then soon after declared war on The Strife Empire, 345 PC, and the war quickly became the highlights of the industrializing world. Rifles, planes, tanks, and weapons never seen before were all used for the first time in Strife and Lacilian history. What used to take years or even decades to finish wars became merely months as the new weapons used in the war proved extremely efficient. With Strife victorious in the Lacile-Strife war, it now had the fate of Lacile in its iron grip, and unrelenting treaties to impose. The Imperial Era of Strife, shortly after the Treaty of Auxbore, imposed harsh conditions of the Lacilians and marked the end of the Lacile-Strife war. With Strife's once largest arch-nemesis coming to a decisive end, and with reparations being imposed upon them, imperial and expansionist ideologies quickly became popular among officials in Strife. Only a year after the fall of the Lacilian Empire, the Strife quickly gave an ultimatum to their frightened neighboring countries; "Join us, or fall". The former option was ultimately chosen. The Strife Empire, unsatisfied with the control of an entire continent, wanted another, it peered its avaricious eyes upon Proventius, a land full of resources, and a place filled with self-conflict. The Great War WIPCategory:Nations